futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2020 IndyCar Series (Dubsy's World)
The 2020 NTT IndyCar Series was the 25th season of the IndyCar Series and the 99th official championship season of American open wheel racing. The premier event was the 2020 Indianapolis 500, with Simon Pagenaud entering as the defending winner. Honda entered as the defending Manufacturers' Cup champion. Josef Newgarden entered the season as the defending National Champion. The season marked the debut of the radical cockpit protection that combines the aeroscreen and the Halo. Entries Team Changes * Colton Herta and his team Harding Steinbrenner Racing merged with Andretti Autosport to form a fifth full time Andretti entry under the moniker Andretti Harding Steinbrenner Autosport. * Arrow Schmidt Peterson Motorsports and Formula One team McLaren collaborated to field two full time entries. James Hinchcliffe and Marcus Ericsson both departed the organization while the two seats were filled by the previous two Indy Lights champions, Oliver Askew and Patricio O'Ward. The team also fielded an entry for ex-Dale Coyne Racing refugee and part time A.J. Foyt Enterprises driver Sebastien Bourdais in the Indianapolis 500. * Chip Ganassi Racing expanded to a three car team to field Swedish sophomore Marcus Ericsson. The team also partnered with MotoGator Team Stange to field veteran Oriol Servia in the Indianapolis 500. * Dale Coyne Racing partnered with Team Goh to field Spanish rookie Alex Palou in a full season entry. * DragonSpeed expanded their schedule to six races running Ben Hanley in the first half of their schedule and sportscar veteran Colin Braun in the second half. * Dreyer & Reinbold Racing, who had run the Indianapolis 500 only for six straight seasons, expanded their schedule to include St. Petersburg, the Indianapolis road course, and Toronto. Sage Karam drove the car in all four races. J. R. Hildebrand returned for a third straight year in a second entry for the Indianapolis 500. * Jonathan Byrd's Racing partnered with Sprint Car team Hayward Motorsports to field James Davison in the Indianapolis 500. The team received support from Dale Coyne Racing throughout the month of May. * Juncos Racing expanded their schedule back out to seven races after a 2019 season consisting of only two. Kyle Kaiser drove the car in six of the seven races while Gabby Chaves returned to the series for one race at Mid-Ohio. * Meyer Shank Racing ran their first full time season with Jack Harvey forming a technical alliance with Andretti Autosport. * Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing entered a third car in six races to field fan favorite James Hinchcliffe after his shocking release from Arrow McLaren SP in November. Driver Changes * Charlie Kimball moved to A.J. Foyt Enterprises for a full season effort replacing Matheus Leist in the #4 car. * Tony Kanaan scaled down his schedule to run only the oval races in his farewell tour. Sebastien Bourdais ran the #14 car in the first four races of the season. Dalton Kellett filled the seat for the final seven road/street course races of the season. * Andretti Autosport fielded a sixth car in the Indianapolis 500 for Formula One legend Fernando Alonso returning to the team he drove for in 2017 seeking the Triple Crown of Motorsport. * Carlin fielded Sergio Sette Camara full time for his rookie campaign. * Max Chilton returned to Carlin to race the road and street course events as well as the Indianapolis 500. Spencer Pigot joined Carlin to run the oval races splitting the seat with Chilton. * Carlos Munoz returned to the Indianapolis 500 with Dale Coyne Racing after a one year hiatus. * Santino Ferrucci transitioned to Dale Coyne Racing's #18 car to run in conjunction with Vasser-Sullivan Racing after his rookie campaign in the #19 car. * Conor Daly joined the Ed Carpenter Racing organization to be the road course driver sharing the #20 car with team owner Ed Carpenter after showing several flashes of promise in his partial 2019 season. He also ran the Indianapolis 500 with the team in a third entry. * Indy Lights runner up Rinus VeeKay replaced Spencer Pigot at Ed Carpenter Racing for his rookie campaign. * Reigning Supercars champion Scott McLaughlin joined Team Penske for three rounds later in the season after successful and promising offseason tests. Season Summary Race Results Driver Standings Category:Dubsy's World Category:Racing